Where did you go, Percy?
by FisherTheFish
Summary: He wasn't happy, or sad, or angry, or calm. Nothing! All he wanted was to be left alone. It was paining his friends and family, and he knew that. Hence, he decided to leave that very evening. He packed a couple of clothes, a lot of nectar and ambrosia, and left camp Half-Blood. Percy was beginning his healing process away from everything he knew and loved. away from...them.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

It was late afternoon, and almost all the campers were enjoying their late lunch. If the strolls hadn't decided they wanted to cheer up a certain, depressed demigod by burning down the strawberry field using dangerous, and possibly illegal fireworks, then everything would have went as scheduled. Of course, that said demigod was nowhere to be found. He definitely didn't watch the amazing firework show, either.

In fact, Percy Jackson was sitting on the sand next to the lake. He hasn't moved from that spot since breakfast. Something wasn't right with the hero of Olympus, and it was paining his friends and family to see him this way.

The cold, afternoon breeze petted his tan face, violently throwing his hair backward. His once sparkling, sea green eyes, weren't as sparkling as everybody who knew him remembers. Now, they are emotionless, almost dead.

They all tried to help him, even the gods. They really did! However, nothing would cheer up the son of Poseidon. Eventually, one by one, they started to give up. And he was okay with it. He wanted to be left alone. Even Annabeth Chase was starting to give up on her boyfriend. They weren't talking as much, nor were they hanging out a lot. Nobody could penetrate the wall Percy built around His broken heart.

The horrors of the last war had truly broken him. He wasn't happy, or sad, or angry, or calm. Nothing! All he wanted was to be left alone. It was paining his friends and family, and he knew that. Hence, he decided to leave that very evening. After all, his fatal flaw is loyalty, and seeing the people you care most about the most getting hurt because of you, will definitely affect somebody with a fatal flaw like that.

That's why he packed a couple of T-shirts, some jeans, a lot of nectar and ambrosia, and left camp Half-Blood.

Percy was beginning his healing process away from everything he knew, from everything he loved. Away from _them_.


	2. Chapter 2

"You bastard! Come back here so I can beat you to a pulp!" A young woman chased after a dark haired boy all over the campsite of the infamous demigod group, the Alphas.

"I think I want to live a tiny bit longer, so how about I keep on running?" The boy yelled between bits of laughter and dodging anything that was in his escape route, including demigods. Of course, many used colorful word to exclaim their disapproval about this little show that happened almost everyday.

"Dammit, you stupid troublemaker! You almost broke R.P.!" A red haired kid yelled at the black haired boy as he almost hit the boy's newest robot and didn't even bother to apologize, because, really, who has the time for that when you are running for your life?

"I will personally sent you to Hades' realm, you prick!" The young woman screamed at the top of her lungs. She finally cornered him between some trees she had grown while chasing the bastard. "Roy, how many times do I need to tell you not to touch my garden?" She growled at him like a beast threating to attack it's offender.

"I was hungry! You know I think with my belly!" He exclaimed as she got closer and closer to him, "Jean, don't do anything rush. You don't want to dirty your hand with the murder of your comrade, right?" He backed away as much as he could, until his back was partially part of the tree. She kept getting closer, looking angrier at each step. "Think about the leader! What would he think about you if you kill me? He will be terrified, of course, and will never go out with you." He said, his voice shaking with fear.

It seemed to be successful enough, because Jean was backing off. She looked at him for a second, debating if she should just break his nose or not. Maybe even bury him alive…that should do the work. However, in the end, she sighed and grumbled, "You are right."

Every Alpha member knew about Jean's crush and how low her chances were of actually winning the heart of their beloved leader. And every Alpha member knew exactly why she loved him. After all, he was the hero and she was the damsel in distress. He saved her and she fell for him. It's a shame the leader never showed any interest in any girl, and to him, Jean was a little sister. It was only to be expected when the age difference is almost 10 years of age.

Jean was a pretty girl with silky blond hair, and leaf green eyes. Like most Demigods, she was fit and strong, and as a daughter of Demeter, she was almost perfect at using her mother's domain. Roy didn't like seeing his best friend fighting a battle she can't win, but he couldn't hold back an evil snicker about her fruitless effort, either. "Are you two done?" A cloaked man, who was standing behind Jean, asked them, tapping his leg on the forest's ground. He was holding a book that was called, 'How to Deal With Dummies'.

Anger seemed to pile up inside Jean as she turned around to face the strange man, "Left, what do you want?" Jean glared at him daggers, getting into a fighting stand holding a sword that magically appeared in her hand.

She has been challenging Left for his spot as the leader's left hand for years, or at least since she learned of the importance of the title. Let's just say it never ends well for her.

"I want you to go play somewhere else. This is my reading spot." He possibly smirked at her. It was impossible to tell with that damn magical cloak on. Nobody knew much about Left. He was that guy everybody knew, but at the same time, nobody really knew him. Nobody had ever seen his face. Rumor has it that he had an abusive father and when he was five, his father burned his face so badly, it's hideous now and he must hide it in shame. Not to mention, he is a complete loner. He never talks with anyone other than the leader and Right, except when they are in public. That's the only time he only talks, but only when he must. He never leaves the Leader's side, too. People even started calling them the golden couple of the Alphas. However, there is one thing about him that strikes everybody strange. He is unclaimed, which means that even at the age of around 23, he had not found his godly parents, if he even has one. For all they know, he might have been a mortal with the powers to sense monsters or a legacy. The problem is that he neber uses any sort of power that may come from a godly parent. Yet still, he can beat the shit out of most of the Alphas without even trying, with powers or without. Sometimes, he even goes to the sword practice, not for the sake of training, of course. He goes there just to remind everyone that he is the number two in the Alphas and anybody who dares to cross him will be annihilated. He accepts any duel request, even ones from a certain 12 years old girl.

Nobody knows what Left looks like. He never takes off his cloak, always wearing it and hardly leaving the leader's side. But the two preteens could have sworn they saw through the magical barrier put on the cloak that hid his face. Although they couldn't see it very detailed, they immediately knew it was the face of a lonely man, a man that stays away from people, in fear that he might get hurt if he gets too close.

Jean was the first to snap out of the shock. "You better go somewhere else then. We were here first!" She sneered at him. Jean saw a chance to pick up a fight with Left, and took it without a second thought. Roy stiffened when he heard her say that. She never used that tone before, not even with Left. It scared him. Left didn't even react to it. She probably looked to him like a mouse trying to fight a cat with its fists- paws?

"I guess that's logical enough," he chuckled, knowing full well this was going to get Jean mad. "Although, if I go now, you two will never know what the leader wanted me to tell you." He said the last part glancing not-so-secretly at Jean, making her fume. How dare he hide the leader's orders from me! Was probably the only thing going through her mind. "I guess this is a goodbye." He said as he walked off. No more than three seconds passed, and Jean already yelled for him to wait, begging him to tell her what the leader wanted. "Alright, Alright!" Left finally gave in, "the leader wants you two to go to his tent immediately. Further instructions will be given there." Not even a second passed and Jean was already dragging Roy to the other side of the campsite.

Jean didn't stop ranting about how excited she was. This was a dream come true for her, but for Roy? Not so much. He was the one that needed to listen to all of these fan-girling shit Jean did every time the leader was mentioned.

The words seemed to be stuck in Jean's throat when they finally arrived at the tent's entrance. Knowing that she was too nervous to even move a finger, Roy entered the tent. It was his first time in there, but whoever went there said that the tent was bigger on the inside with tons of cool toys and gadgets. However, what Roy saw was the total opposite. It was dark, gloomy, and depressing. "Leader?" He called out. Nobody answered. He tried a few times again. Even by the time Jean had already gathered enough courage to enter the tent, which took a long time, there was no answer.

This time, Jean tried, "Leader? Are you in here?" Jean picked inside a room that was separated from the rest of the tent. It was unusually dark, even darker than the main tent room, the one Roy was still in. It was weird. Her demigod senses were yelling 'get your ass out of here and fast!' Danger alerts rang inside her head. However, she was this close to finally talking with the leader for more than five minutes of friendly greeting, she had to find him in this tiny room. The only things that were in there was a table, big enough for 10 people, which took most of the space in the room, and 10 chairs all around it. Only one chair was turned to face her with it's back side. "Leader?" She walked inside, seeing a figure sitting on the turned chair.

"WHAT!" A voice that strangely sounded like the usually easygoing leader, yelled at her. He was the one sitting on the chair, in the dark, doing nothing, and that could only mean one thing. The leader was in a bad mood. And that was definitely bad. The leader was a madman, that much every Alpha knew. But it was only for his madness that they survived this long. It was only for his madness that monsters were too scared to even attack them. Usually, he was a happy, carefree guy who would get his job done, but at the same time joke around. The job was done only because of Left and Right, so he actually only joked around. When he was in a bad mood, however, he would be the complete opposite. He wouldn't even bat an eye after killing a puppy if he was in a bad mood. He was dark and scary; nobody can even get close to him when he is like that, let alone talk to him. Nobody except Left and Right.

"I- umm, Left told us you wanted to see us." She finally got the words out of her mouth after staring at her beloved-cloaked leader, who was definitely glaring at her. At that moment Roy entered the tent, and was very sorry for that, because for a split second, the leader directed his terrifying glare at him and he almost peed his pants. Well, and that was inly for a split second because the leader realized what Jean just said.

"He did? He must have chosen you as the last ones, then." The leader seemed to have calmed down and be in a better mood after Left was mentioned. He stood up and sighed as he got closer to her, "I am sorry for yelling at you a second ago, please follow me." He led them out of a back door, and they followed without even questioning him. Outside, a group of four Alphas were waiting for them, all between the ages of 13-15. "Okay guys, Left chose you to go to this super, mega important quest!" He announced loudly, "Which means, you are very, very capable… or he chose you randomly. Either way, you are here now, so let's discuss the quest in more details."

"Wait, wait, wait! I don't want to go on any quest!" A chubby boy raised his voice, loud enough for everyone to hear. It was none other than the infamous son of Hypnos that could escape from any chore, Eliot Prince. He has the bed hair and sleepy looking, brown eyes that almost every other Hypnos spawn has. Nobody exactly knows how he came to be known as Chibby, but that's what the rest of the Alphas call him.

"I don't think you understand how grave the situation is, kid." A voice came out of the treetops, "this isn't just any quest, you see. It's a quest for allies." It continued.

"Right, it's nice of you to join us." The leader was probably smiling as a cloaked girl jumped off a very high branch, landing right next to the leader. Right was the strongest girl in the Alphas group and ranked third in strength. She is pretty tomboyish, and emotionless, really. Her heart is made of ice and her skin is made of stone. Thanks to her mother, Hecate, Right had been able to invent a new barrier magic type that can bend and wrap around the castor's body or a few other people of his choice. In this case, it's the leader and Left.

"What do you mean by a quest for allies?" A blond boy with color changing eyes asked. It was Knight Dugan, son of Aphrodite. At the moment his eyes were emerald green. He is known to be very strong and caring. The prince charming type… or at least as prince charming-like a 15 years old can be.

"Didn't I tell you in the last Alphas' meeting?" The leader smiled, his voice sounded amused, "there is going to be a war soon. As you probably know, there are 26 groups of wandering demigods, excluding the Greek and Roman camps." He was about to continue when he was interrupted by a girl nobody recognized.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know about the Zettas and their war declaration on the camps. So what's the point? Why do we need to go get allies? It's not like it's our war to fight." She rolled her violet eyes. Her hair was onyx in color with dark blue highlights. She was quite short and probably 14 years old.

"Miss Kidd, don't interrupt the leader while he is talking, it's rude." Right scolded her, and the girl mumbled something that sounded strangely like whatever.

"But you see, Hunter Kidd, this is our war. The Zettas started conquering other groups like ours, and are threatening to go after us once they have enough people." The leader chuckled like it was obvious. "So get going and pack, we are leaving in two hours."

The leader was about to take his leave when a redheaded boy yelled, "OBJECTION!" Roy recognized the boy as the one he saw this morning. The boy with the robot. He cleared his throat and continued, "I think you should rethink whom you are sending. It is obvious fatty over there won't be much of an help, and those two troublemakers won't do nothing but bring, well, trouble. Also, I am way too busy to handle this shit." He said, glaring at Roy and Jean, remembering exactly who almost broke his precious red panda robot pet.

"And who might you be?" The leader asked, unaware he was hurting the boy's feelings. One thing stood out about this boy, and it was obviously his fire-like Gravity-defying fire red hairstyle. Not to forget his magnifying glass sized glasses, causing his eyes to look like gigantic blue orbs.

" I'm Amadeus Hoyt," He replied, a bit sad his hero didn't even know he existed, "son of Hephaestus." He was on the verge of crying. How could his hero not know him? It was too cruel. Seeing how Amadeus reacted, Right facepalmed herself, and immediately after, kicked the leader's lower back, causing him to fall on his stomach.

"What was that for!" He yelled, trying to stand up, only to be stomped over by Right, keeping him on the ground.

"Because you can be such a douche sometimes, idiot." She growled at him, causing all the present people to get Goosebumps. Forget emotionless, this woman was scary, and she knew it, not to mention, probably loved it, too.

"It says here that you need to confront the first step with dealing with dummies is to confront the dummy about his stupidity." Left appeared out of nowhere, still reading his book. He looked up for a second to see that the leader was getting hurt from Right's sharp diskette at the bottom of her shoe. She added it for a stronger blow after a kick. "Check." He chuckled evilly, "mind if I join in?"

"You are the worst little brother ever, Left!" The leader whined, protecting himself from an incoming kick, "how can you bully your brother and leader like that?" He yelled. Never mind what he said, they kept kicking him for five minutes and then stopped.

"We should do it more often." Right smiled, although once again, it was hard to tell because of the cloak, and Left nod in agreement. On the other hand, a beat up leader was grumbling a disagreement. "What are you still doing here?" She asked, and Roy, who was the first to wake up from the shock, pulled Jean and run off. They sure as Hades didn't want to get on her bad side. Not now, not ever. Next were the boys, and lastly, it was Hunter. They all left to pack, leaving behind their leader and his advisors.

"Now for the serious business." Right announced as they watched the kids run off to their tents. When they were far away enough and she counted the noise of four pairs of legs running somewhere far away, she continued, "while the leader will be on this quest, I will take care of the camp, and... Left, are you sure you are going to be okay?" She asked, looking very uneasy.

"Don't worry, Right, it's not the first time I'll be going there as a spy. The Zettas don't even know about my connection with the Alphas. Nobody knows my face there or here, so they can't make the connection." He said, but he noticed the still existing uneasy look on Right and his brother's face, which turned pale after learning his little brother s going on another spy mission, he continued, "look guys, nobody is better for this job than me. I am going to be fine." He tried a couple of a few other things, but nothing worked. In the end he gave up and said his goodbye, going on his own quest, leaving his only friends behind.


	3. Chapter 3

This will be written in the history books. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, had overslept. She couldn't have overslept. A daughter of Athena is never late! She likes the title of the first, but this is the one time she doesn't want it. She ran to the big house as fast as she could. Oh gods, Percy must be rubbing on me. She kept on cursing herself for being so stupid. Honestly, she could come up with some crazy words that she would never dare say out loud. Now that she was thinking about it, she hasn't seen Percy in awhile. Curiosity started crawling it's way into her mind, soon it turned to worriedness and then died out as she convinced herself nothing is wrong.

She was being late to a meeting between the cabins head counselors called by Chiron. When she finally reached the big house, and gave a final push to the Ping-Pong room, pushing the door open, she noticed a grim expression on the present people's faces. She hesitated when she noticed they are getting grimmer when they saw her. Piper was sobbing quietly, and Jason seemed like he was guilt-strike, but was trying to hide it as he whispered calming words into Piper's ear. Clarisse seemed to be having some kind of an emotional breakdown. Her body language, something Annabeth was trained in noticing, shouted anger, and then sadness, then shocked, depression, anger, guilt, anger, and then it went blank, like something broke. The strolls weren't making any jokes and were mumbling to each other as Katie was crying into Travis' chest, and Leo... Leo just stood there, socked and frozen, not even tapping on something or playing with a string or a paper clip, that's when she knew something was really wrong. "What's going on?" she finally asked after a long debate between her brain and herself. She suddenly realized something was missing... No, somebody.

"He is gone." Chiron answered, sadness written all over him. With only those three words, Annabeth Chase's world crumbled.

~A/N~

Yeesh, I dunno what to say. I wasn't really expecting anybody to read this, taking to account my English and possible grammar mistakes. Thanks a lot to those who even followed and those who favored. This means a lot to me so really, thanks a bunch.

Also, sorry this was short, but I am having a difficulty with what I want to do next. Hehehe, it might take a while… Sorry and Thanks for reading!

P.s. also, I forgot to say that, surprise surprise, I don't own the Percy Jackson series. So yeah, this is a disclaimer, and the only one I will make.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth suddenly jumped wide-awake. It was that dream again... The moment she realized Percy was gone. It's been one year full of self-hatred and anger for not noticing earlier. Ever since they came back from the war, unlike Percy, she surrounded herself with people, too scared of being alone. No, she was terrified of being alone, and if it meant pushing Percy away for a while, at least until she was braver, than so be it! How self-absorbed was she back then. She let her pride get the better of her. She didn't want Percy to see her shaking in fear, so she pushed him away when he needed her most until he was out of reach, until he disappeared.

She slowly sat up and looked around her. She wasn't in bed. She was sleeping on maps that were all over the place. She was about to burry herself in them, looking for possible places for Percy to hide, when she remembered today was the monthly meeting about Percy. She was going to be late for sure. Yep, Percy truly rubbed on her, was the only thing on her mind as she ran to the big house, holding at least 15 maps. It pained her to think about him, but at the same time it urged her to keep looking for him.

"Okay guys, I have a good feeling about this place!" Leo shouted enthusiastically, he noticed how the others were beginning to give up on Percy, they might not have admitted it, but slowly, slowly, every failed mission the search party was sent to do affected all of them badly. He spread a map on the table and started pointing at a place.

"Already looked there." Jason sighed, causing Leo to blush. This kept on going for at least five times more, at least until Annabeth pushed the door open.

"What's the matter, Annabeth? Is it that hard to wake up?" The new Apollo head counselor, Rick, snorted as she sat down, throwing all her maps on him, staring daggers.

"I think we should check this place next!" Leo exclaimed, in hope he broke the tension between the two demigods even before a fight began. When those two were together in the same room for more than five minutes, even the gods' arguments would be child play. If anybody who wasn't an Athena spawn and could stand up to Annabeth with the same level of IQ, it was Rick. Apparently, he is some sort of a distant legacy of Athena from his mother's side. Other than his brains, of course, there was nothing special about him. He basically looked like any one of his brothers.

"Actually, I have been thinking about checking this place next." Annabeth picked one of the maps that she threw on Rick and spread it on the table. The place she pointed at was familiar to them all. It was the place they almost found him. It was Washington.

They all stared at Annabeth, confused. "What the Hades are you trying to get at?" Rick asked in a low tone.

"Percy isn't the sharpest tool in the box. He probably went back to that place because he thought we won't be looking in the same place twice." Annabeth sighed disappointedly at Rick's ignorance. She loved the face he made when he felt defeated, and she sure as Hera knew he hated the face she was making when she was right.

"Why there? Why not some other place?" Clarisse furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She was made for fighting not thinking, and all of this was giving her a migraine.

"Isn't it obvious? Because it's the only place he know we looked in. He doesn't know the other places." Jason concluded, a smirk of satisfaction found it's way to his face.

"You are probably wrong, you know?" An unfamiliar voice said from one of the rooms corners. Like on cue, all the campers present reached to grab their weapons, only not to find them there, "don't bother checking the other pockets, I have your weapons here." The stranger chuckled waving a bag full of metals around. In front of them stood a cloaked man, who kept reading a book named 'How to Treat Idiots Without Going Mad!' If this scenario was a little bit different, Annabeth might have asked where he got that. She really needed some help with Rick.

"Who are you, punk?" Clarrise growled like a beast. Nobody touches her electric spear. NOBODY!

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Left the All Mighty of the Alphas. Yeah, I didn't choose that name so you can just call me Left." If his face wasn't covered, he would have probably been blushing. "It's none of my busyness, I know, but you do realize that boy doesn't want to be found, right? I mean he didn't leave a letter or said goodbye to anybody. Shouldn't you know best, Miss Chase?" He glanced at her, wavering his eyes from the book for the first time. Annabeth knew what he was talking about, but what she didn't know was how he knew. "It says here that the most important part is to not get mad and stay calm at all time, because only then will the common idiot let you get close to him." He read from the book, a chuckle escaped his hood as he continued, "what a load of crap."

"You are right, this is none of your business." Piper glared at him. She didn't care if she was being rude. How dare a complete stranger tells them he knows what to do with a guy he probably never met.

"Now, now, Miss McLean, there is no need to be rude." He was probably smiling, because he sounded very amused, "I am here to warn you about an upcoming war, but if you don't want to hear what I have to say I will be leaving. Ciao" He said as he turned around and was half way gone through the wall.

Some gasps of surprise were heard, but only one person yelled, "wait!" Annabeth tried to grab his wrist, but failed miserably as it already passed through the wall. She was about to cry out of frustration. This guy knew stuff, and they needed him.

"You chose... Wisely." The voice sounded again, but this time Left, as he called himself, stood next to the door. He let another chuckle slip, and Annabeth was sure he was toying with them. "I will tell you what I know, but first, swear on Styx that our meeting today will stay a secret. Of course, I understand that you will need to tell that old centaur about this, so I suppose that would be the only exception allowed." He sat down on an empty chair.

"Why so secretive?" Rick asked, all of a sudden a seriousness and realization consumed his usually easygoing face. "He doesn't know, does he?" He whispered for no reason. Most of the present people wondered who 'he' was, but not Annabeth. She figured it out on her own as well. A light snapping sound came from where Left rested his hands.

"Don't even talk about that idiot." His voice became threatening and so different from the indifferent, yet a bit amused, tone he had until a second ago. "He doesn't even realize the danger the Zettas are opposing. They already started conquering some groups, and in probably one or two years they will come after you, the ca-" he suddenly realized he was talking too much, they didn't swear yet, so for all he knew the Leader could find out and scold him about this later. "Styx." He mumbled. Almost immediately the campers swore on the Styx, lightning was heard in the distance. This was important, that much they all knew. And so, they let him continue, "anyways, there will be a war between the demigods, that much is for sure, and you," he paused to sound dramatic, or so Leo thought, "you will be in the middle of it." Clapping his hands really hard, he stood up and walked to the door. Just when he was about to leave, he turned to face them and said, "By the way, get the security on this place tightened, my estimation that in one year, or so, he will come here and if anything happens to my leader, I will personally make sure you will all suffer." He laughed darkly and left, leaving the campers dumbfounded, even angry, but that was just Clarisse... And maybe even Rick.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days have passed since the small group left the campsite. However, to them, it was almost as long as forever. They never thought keeping the leader in check would be this hard. Between the monster fighting and swimming the leader did every time they came as close as 200 meters from a water source, he was being just unbelievably childish. They already knew he was weird, but during this short trip, he gave a whole new meaning to weird. They knew he wasn't very sane, but now they were sure something wasn't quite right when the leader was involved. The biggest examples would be that he went for a swim with clothes on, dive for around seven minutes, swim a bit, and then come out dry. From head to toe there never is even one drop of water. And the blue cola tradition thing or whatever he was talking about is probably the strangest. He answered he and Left have been eating blue cookies and drinking blue cola for years as some sort of family tradition when he was asked as to why he got out a half eaten blue cookie from his pocket and started munching on it. Not only did the trip to camp Half-Blood took a day and a half more than planned, it was also very exhausting. Most of the demigods in the group really despised each other with passion.

Amadeus and Chibby couldn't be left a second alone because they would start arguing about stupid stuff, like how lazy Chibby is or how uptight Amadeus is, not to mention that every time Knight talked to Hunter, she was giving off this murderous aura. But the worst one was the question the leader asked every five minutes until it became a conversation that kept on repeating itself over and over again. It went something like this:

Leader jumping around asking, "Are we there yet?"

It's always Jean that answers the first, "No, not yet." She smiles proudly as she finally gathered enough courage to actually speak to him. Sure she could speak to him when the conversation was about business, but outside work, she just couldn't. It was way too terrifying for her.

Not more than five minutes later, the leader asks again, "And now?"

The next is usually Knight, who answers, "No."

Once again, not even five minutes pass and the leader repeats the last question, "And now?"

Now, usually, it's either Amadeus or Hunter that answer, and it's always something close to grumbling, "Jeez, I dunno! Take a guess!"

"Yes?" The leader asks, full of hope.

"NO!" Hunter always yells, so do the others, but nobody can yell as loud as her.

"I have an idea! Let's play the quiet game!" Chibby always offers between huffing. Of course, everybody agrees, including the leader, who just wants to play a game, never mind what it is.

Nonetheless, the game lasts only for a maximum thirty minutes before the leader can't take it anymore and repeats the cycle, or he sees a water source.

They kept walking quietly until they reached a city. "Alright! We are close!" Hunter was shouting in joy. This meant their babysitting job was almost finished. They finally entered the city. The bright lights, loud noises, and immense amount of people almost made them miss the quite forest and their beloved group mates. The leader's mood seemed to darken a bit ever since they entered the city. When he suddenly stopped walking and stood there as stiff as a wall, they knew something was wrong. Not to mention he was mumbling something.

Roy, being the curious boy he is, asked, "What was that, Leader?" Of course, he immediately regretted it, because the leader, being himself, started running, pushing mortals out of his way yelling something that sounded like 'CANDY!'

"Candy store party!" He yelled as he entered an adorable looking candy shop made out of walls in the shape of biscuits with different types of fake candy stuck to it. The others were trying their best to reach the shop, but the city of New York was too harsh on them. When they did finally reach the caramel colored glass door of the shop, after what seemed like pushing through hearts of monsters that wanted to swollen you all, they swung it open. It was truly strange to find a shop like that in the middle of a city. Especially since it looked like it came out of a fairy tale story. The inside seemed like the normal candy store, though, which to Chibby's disappointment was a very cliché tourist trap, or so he says.

They were looking at the leader talking with the young owner of the shop, asking her some very weird and accurate questions about the process of how some of the handmade candy was made. Chibby and Roy, whose stomach started rumbling, were already stuck in the huge debate of which they should take, Granny JJ's chocolate chip cookies or Grandpa Ron's Faaaaaantasticly chipy chocolate chip cookies. A question that puzzled many people of their age.

"Well guys, go crazy, it seems like we will be here for a while." Hunter announced, picking a few gummy bears and putting them into a plastic bag.

It seems like a lot has happened in the last two years. The Zettas became stronger just like Left anticipated, Leo and a few other Hephaestus campers finally invented a phone that repels monsters instead of attracting them, Jason and Piper got married and were expecting a child, Rick confessed to Annabeth and she smacked him so hard he lost a tooth, and another thing Left anticipated, the leader of the Alphas was coming and was almost two days late.

For the second day in a row, Camp Half-Blood was dead silent, which never happens. Quieting a camp full of ADHD teens was proven impossible until now. History was, once again, made in this little camp. It was noticeable that people were getting more nervous each hour, especially Chiron. How can somebody be this late to an important war related meeting? Annabeth was almost eighty percent sure this leader of the Alphas was some sort of a stuck up jerk. Doesn't he know how important this is?

"Is it that hard to be on time?" Rick whined out loud. Clarisse stepped on his foot to make sure he shuts his trap, which had the opposite result. He cursed and growled at her, but one glare from the daughter of Ares and he shut his mouth.

"For a mentally challenged jerk face like the leader, the only answer is yes." A voice grumbled, by now it was familiar to all of the cabins head counsellors, and even feared by a few of them. (Names will not be mentioned in fear they will kill the writer). Left was sitting on one of the branches, reading yet another book with a strange name, 'How to Deal With Dummies'. Although his eyes followed the words in the book, he wasn't concentrating on them. "Almost two days late, huh? And to think I came all the way to check if he was doing okay, just to find out he is not even here. This is definitely the last time I trust him with a job like that." He kept mumbling to himself.

"Great, he is here." Rick grumbled in such distaste it was almost even grumpier than Left's grumbling and that was basically impossible. Slamming his book close, Left jumped down the tree like it was nothing and walked towards Rick. He stopped a few centimeters away from the coward's face. Left was so close to him that Rick's nose tip was hidden by Left's cloak's hoodie.

"It's lovely to see you as well, Mr. Pig-head." He chuckled darkly, scaring the coward even more, "Shame, it seems like we will need to wait for another time to chat." He walked away over to Chiron, giving a little bow. "Sir, it seems like that useless leader will be late for a while longer, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me."

"I have one." Nico, who was standing next to Hazel and Frank behind Chiron and the cabins head counselors, glared at him one of his infamous death glares that he acquired while doing some work for his dad. Nobody ever dared to ask him what he was doing for the lord of the underworld, and no one ever will. Left straightened up, signing him to continue with his hand. "Where the hell is he?" Nico said threateningly. He was probably the only demigod that cursed like a mortal. Who in their right mind use their father's name as a curse?

Left stood very still, hinting on concentration, something that was hard for every demigod. Some kind of a blue glow seemed to come out of his cloak's hoodie. "Sweet shop." He mumbled eventually. A very short answer, followed by a very angry reaction. One that came from both, the campers and Left... Mostly from Left. "That little... When he gets here, if he gets here, he is going to regret it. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him."

This seemed to pick up Annabeth's curiosity. Left seemed like a smart guy, why would he send someone he doesn't trust to do something this important if he was going to come here in the first place? Why was the rumored merciless, cold-blooded killer that would rip off puppies and babies' heads for a necklace be in a sweet shop? And more than that, why didn't he trust his leader? However, she didn't dare question Left, she found it as a very stupid thing to do.

"Why sent a useless guy like that on this important mission if you knew he was going to be this useless from the first place?" Rick asked, his stupidity was showing, and for once, she was feeling bad for him, knowing exactly what was coming. It's funny how a guy with a brain like his didn't know how to use it sometimes.

Left froze for a moment. After a minute passed, he seemed to have been set on fire, as he was standing in the center of a blue flame. "Did I just hear you right?" He asked Rick in an awfully calm voice that scared the shit out of all of them as the flame grew bigger, "I hope I heard you wrong. What makes you think you have the right to call my brother useless, huh?" He growled the word brother like he himself couldn't believe it but had no other choice, then, he turned to face the other campers and said, "I hope not all of you are like that idiot. I mean, if you are like that, then you have no hope in this upcoming war, not to mention you are wasting our time."

The campers weren't really listening to his ranting. It was more like they couldn't. Something far more interesting than a cloaked guy scolding anything that moves was happening. They were staring at another cloaked guy that was grilling a marshmallow on a stick using Left's blue flames. He appeared out of nowhere while Left was frozen but nobody quite noticed him, they thought he was another Alpha, not somebody important.

"It's so lovely! I never thought that you would protect me like that!" The stranger burst in tears, "I thought you always hated me!" He cried even harder, shoving the entire extra-burned marshmallow into his mouth. The blue flames immediately disappeared, and Left seemed to be embarrassed. It suddenly hit Annabeth... This was the leader of the Alphas. The rumored horrible murderer.

"I hope you get cancer from that..." Left mumbled in embarrassment, but soon enough sighed in defeat. Rubbing the back of his neck under the cloak, he said, "it's not that I hate you, I am just not necessarily happy with your existence."

"That is the beautifulest thing you ever told me, little brother!" The leader jumped around, clapping his hands. He went for a hug, but was stopped by Left's shoe, which hit him square in the stomach. By the speed the Leader was running over to Left, the campers could have sworn they heard a crack. The leader fell to the floor, wrapping his hands over his stomach, groaning in slight pain.

"Whatever," Left said, searching for something inside his pant's pocket, "I only came here to give you your meds. Don't forget to take one every day and if you don't, I will come after you and you will wish you were dead." He threw the orange medicine box to his brother, and turned around, walking into the forest. "I will be watching you!" He yelled without looking back and a few moments later, he was gone between the trees, leaving behind a group of demigods.

"At least he didn't notice I ditched the others!" The leader chuckled when his brother was completely out of reach. "Well then, Campers, let's get this over with, so I can go back to annoy my adorable, little brother!" He started walking in the direction of the big house, which kind of seemed strange for most of the campers. How does he know where to go? Others probably didn't even notice, but a very small number of them figured that the Alphas already knew exactly where everything is. After all, who would go into a possible enemy's den without being prepared?

When they finally sat down around the ping-pong table, the leader couldn't take it anymore. "Listen, guys, I am not like my cute brother, really! I won't threaten you or treat you rudely, unless you are annoying and then I can't be held for my actions." He kept on mumbling some very strange examples.

Clarisse was the first to break, hitting the table so hard it seemed like it will break as well, she started growling, and "Listen here, Punk You know what we want already, so is it a yes or a no?" She said the last word threateningly, thinking the leader would get intimidated or at least scared, if only she knew the leader was way too brainless to understand what was the reaction she wanted, and that Annabeth did understand her true intentions, glaring daggers at her, she would have never tried.

"I am afraid I can't really answer you right now." He said as he lifted one of his legs on the table, "you see, I could care less about you lot." He chuckled lightly, lifting the other and putting it on top of the first, "for all I care, you could all be killed in this war. The only people that matter to me are the Alphas." He stopped and stared at the demigods in the room, trying to see if anybody has something to say, but before anybody could actually say something, he continued, "If you happen to be loosing in this war at some point we will ditch you. We will abandon this sinking ship. However, we will stay loyal to you until we reach the point we will part our ways." He finished and the gears in Annabeth's head started turning.

"So what you are saying is that you will help us to some certain extant?" Piper asked. Although she wasn't the head of the Aphrodite cabin, because she was too old for it, she still felt the need to come to this meeting. It's funny really how Clarisse who was so much older than her still stayed the head of the Ares cabin because nobody dared challenge her for the spot, or how Katie was also still the head of the Demeter cabin because none of her half-siblings want this much power, they all wanted to stay in the strawberry field or just sit around like a bunch of the plant lovers they are. Same went for Travis and Conner who decided they won't step down until a better prankster comes to the camp.

"No, that's not what he is saying." Annabeth called out, still in the midst of some sort of brain battle with herself, "he is asking up if accept this terms-"

"And only then, he will accept ours." Rick interrupted her, having almost an identical look as her.

"So little Rickie does have a brain." The leader said full of sarcastic awe. Seems like both brothers shared the same hatred for Rick. "so you accept or not?" He asked. Then, chaos broke between the campers. Yelling and screaming was heard all over the place. Some were okay with it, others weren't.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry everybody!

I don't like where this story is going, because it doesn't work out with my original plan, so I will have to start over. Unfortunately, that means that I will have to discontinue this one.

Although I am starting a new version of this, if anybody is interested in adopting this older version, I wouldn't mind. (Just PM me first!)

I'm planning on publishing the new prologue today, so if you would like, you can come check it out.


End file.
